


Going Down

by Oddree13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, FTM Mycroft, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Translock, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft took the box from the floor. It contained a pastel, pink floral sun dress. Included were a matching pair of heels and earrings. Underneath everything was a note from his mother. </p><p>"You can do what you want at university, however, when you come home I expect to see my daughter ~Mummy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am not part of the trans* community, simply a part of the LGB community, who isn't entirely cis and love to appreciate all bodies and genders. Please let me know if I have something wrong as I do not mean to offend simply to appreciate.

After a long day of classes, Mycroft wandered back to his apartment to find a package waiting at his doorstep. It was from his mother, and he wasn't sure what to make of such an unexpected delivery. He hadn't spoken to her for a few months, yet he knew he was expected to come home for Easter, for appearance sake at least.

Mycroft took the box from the floor and placed it on his kitchen table. He shrugged off his bag and coat, and stared at the box as if it were a bomb. After several minutes passed, he finally opened the box and felt ill.

It contained a pastel, pink floral sun dress. Included were a matching pair of heels and earrings. Underneath everything was a note from his mother.

 

> _You can do what you want at university, however, when you come home I expect to see my daughter ~Mummy_

Mycroft shut the box and slumped on the couch. He was not one to sulk, that was his brother's forte. After sitting in silence and darkness, the ginger took out his phone and decided to text his boyfriend to vent.

**My mother still insists I wear dresses to come home MH**

Why? GL

**She said that while she does not care what I do at university, when I come home I am her daughter. She thinks it is all adolescent experimentation MH**

That is just stupid. GL

**Yes, it is. MH**

**I know you were supposed to accompany me for Easter and the long weekend, I would prefer you to not see me like that MH**

I won’t think of you any differently, Myc. GL

**No but I vowed you would never see me as I never really was, so I shall see you when I return MH**

What would happen if you didn’t wear a dress? GL

**Turned away at the door or officially cut off once and for all. MH**

**She also would not let me see Sherlock...MH**

Not even if you wore other, less feminine girls clothes? GL

**Perhaps MH**

**She will also question you to know end MH**

Why? Because I love men? GL

**Yes and you are not with one MH**

Yeah I am. GL

And don't you ever say that again GL

**Thank you Gregory MH**

No need to thank me. It’s true. You’re my boyfriend. You don’t need a dick for that. GL

**Remind me, how did I ever get a man like you? MH**

By being devilishly handsome and insanely intelligent. How could I resist you? GL

**Many ways dearest. I am a bit cold sometimes MH**

Not cold. Just not overly affectionate. Kind of like a cat. GL

**A cat, really Gregory? MH**

Yeah! You don’t smother people and you can be kind of independent and distant, but you’re a huge sweetheart who likes cuddles underneath it all. And like a cat, you could probably murder someone if you wanted. GL

**You think so highly of me I do love it. Are you in your room right now? MH**

Yeah, but I’m not dressed. You can still come here if you like, though. GL

**Undressed is how I like you MH**

Tart. GL

**Only for you MH**

Of course. GL

Do you want to lay in bed with me Myc? GL

**Perhaps MH**

I’ll go down on you if you ask me to. GL

**What do you mean? MH**

Aw, bless your innocence. I’m slowly corrupting you, aren’t I? GL

Oral sex, love. GL

**Gregory I do not have a proper prick lest you have forgotten MH**

So? GL

**I do not do anything with that part of my body MH**

**It reminds me that I feel incomplete…MH**

I've told you many times and I will tell you again - you’re a man, even if you don’t have a dick. GL

**Gregory as much as it is your new mantra, I do not feel that way yet MH**

**I could go down on you again though MH**

Myc, please let me do something. GL

I want to pleasure you. I want to touch or lick or something, please. I don't want this to be one-sided GL

**Why? MH**

Because I love you and nothing would make me happier than to focus all my attention on making you orgasm. GL

**You love me? MH**

[delayed] Yeah. God I messed that up didn't I. I should have told you properly, sorry. GL

I had a whole thing in my head, it would happen over dinner, and it would be sweet GL

**Gregory…you love me? Me? MH**

Yes. Of course I do. You're the best thing that has every happened to me GL

 

Mycroft didn't bother answering the text and bolted off the couch in an instant. He strode out of his door, without his coat, and made his way across campus in the most hurried, yet composed manner he could manage. Soon he found himself in front of Greg's door, knocking.

Greg had been sitting on his bed, in his studio, staring at his phone, willing it to light up and tell him that Mycroft loved him too. He was slowly convincing himself that he had pushed his boyfriend too far, and it was over. After twenty minutes of silence, he heard the knock on his door and walked to the door only wearing some pyjama bottoms, which had a small curry stain on. He looked through the peephole and saw Mycroft fidgeting nervously at his door, without a coat - that was odd.

Greg opened the door, his brown hair disheveled, and his lip red where he had been worrying his lip ring.  Before he could say anything Mycroft walked in and locked the door behind him. He walked two steps towards Greg and kissed him passionately before pulling back and declaring, "I love you too."

Greg gave him a wide grin and wrapped his arms around him. “Really?” he asked softly, hoping he had not misheard the younger man.

"Yes. You are the man I dreamed of...you make me feel safe and whole,” he admitted.

Greg pulled him into another kiss, not wanting to let go. After some time Mycroft pulled back, and with a smirked asked, "what was it you were saying about wanting to make me come?” he smirked.

Greg shivered as the words left Mycroft's mouth. It sounded so composed yet filthy, and he pinned his partner against the wall, and rolled his hips up against him. “Better question is do you want my fingers or my mouth?”

"You’re mouth sounds lovely,” he grinned. “Just know that things look different since I started the T,” Mycroft muttered, unsure if Greg knew what he would be encountering.

He raised his eyebrow, interested. “Ooh, how different?” he asked, although he had done his own research, not wanting to ask Mycroft such personal questions until they were going to be intimate.

Mycroft looked down and away, nervous as he said, "my clitoris has begun to shape itself into a small penis."

Greg licked his lips and leaned into Mycroft's ear whispering, "That sounds hot. You'll let me suck you off then?"

Mycroft looked up stunned. He saw nothing but pure lust on his boyfriend's face and breathed “Oh god yes.” Greg grinned and gave Mycroft another quick kiss, before pulling him towards the bed. He sat Mycroft down, and began to undo his vest, looking at his boyfriend's eyes to read his body language. Once he realized Mycroft wasn't shying away from being stripped he began to run a gentle hand over his crotch.

“God, I can’t wait to suck on your little cock,” he growled, trying to get Mycroft in the right mood.

"Just call it a cock Gregory,” he huffed and bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s bare chest.

"Little makes it sound cuter,” Greg explained with a smirk as his fingers strayed towards Mycroft’s shirt buttons.

"I am not cute,” he said teasing and leaned back to let his boyfriend undress him.

"You are very cute,” he insisted. “The cutest boy in the whole world.” He leant down to kiss Mycroft’s collarbone. “Binder off or on?” he asked, his hands resting on Mycroft’s sides once he had removed his shirt.

"Binder on for this round,” he said smiling, happy that Greg asked and didn't push the issue.

Greg resumed his ministrations on Mycroft's throat, who bared his neck even more. Greg took the hint and leant in to suck harder, leaving a hickey there.

"I love your mouth, it is so talented,” Mycroft moaned.  

Greg pulled off smirking,"You just wait, you’ll love it even more after this,” he promised as he started to kiss downwards.

Mycroft relaxed onto the bed, concentrating on the sensations and not how his body was. Gregory wanted him, and it made him so turned on, it was a thing of beauty. Greg smiled and tugged Mycroft trousers and pants off in one fluid motion, then licked his lips again.

“Your cock is gorgeous,” he murmured, looking up at Mycroft through his lashes.

Mycroft whimpered, as he felt Greg’s breath on him. He looked down and was greeted with nothing but pure lust from his partner and relaxed into the bed. Teasingly, Greg started to kiss his thighs and all around his cock without actually touching it yet. Mycroft lifted his hips. He wanted contact and he wanted it now. Smirking slightly, Greg used his fingers to grip Mycroft and stroke him to hardness, while lapping his tongue lightly against the sensitive skin there.

Mycroft groaned. No one had ever touched him there let alone lick him and it felt new and wonderful.

“God, keep making noises like that and I’ll be the one coming,” Greg murmured, then pressed his tongue against him a little more firmly with the next lick.

“Can’t help it,” Mycroft whimpered as he felt Greg’s tongue become more insistent.

"Good, because I love it,” Greg replied, sitting up. “I need you to see how badly I want you,” he whispered, nipping Mycroft’s ear and lay down, pulling Mycroft closer so the ginger’s knees were by his ears. “I like this position. You can see your cock go into my mouth, and I can see your perfect body,” he smiled and let his nose nuzzle the tuft of orange before licking softly at his cock.

“Gregory I-I can see it in your mouth,” he whimpered. Greg looked up innocently with wide eyes and moaned around the prick in his mouth, showing his appreciation. Slowly losing his ability to form words Mycroft began communicating by moaning and running a hand through Greg’s hair.

Greg was always a vocal man during sex and began mewling around Mycroft’s prick, taking it deeper. After a few swirls of his tongue he closed his eyes, and began to use the head to paint his lips, liking the way Mycroft shivered as his piercing grazed his sensitive skin. Greg moved his hands to Mycroft’s hips, letting his thumbs trace the ginger’s hip bones.

With reddened lips, Greg began to bob his head around Mycroft and sped up the pace. Fluid began to collect at Mycroft’s slit and Greg lapped it greedily.

Blissed out, Mycroft managed to choke out, “Coming,” as he felt his orgasm begin to rip through him. Greg continued to suck, feeling Mycroft’s hips jolt at the sensation.

As he came down, Mycroft collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting in an attempt to regain his faculties. ‘“Gregory, that was amazing,” he breathed out.

Greg sat up and moved to lay beside Mycroft with a huge grin. “God, I loved doing that. You taste amazing - see?” he demonstrated by  kissing his boyfriend, letting him explore the taste of himself on his tongue. "Good, isn’t it?” Greg mumbled into the kiss. Mycroft nodded and lay against Greg, letting a hand explore his chest.

“You are so amazing, and I am beyond taken with you” Mycroft murmured as he splayed his hand over Greg’s toned torso.

Greg chuckled, “You sure know how to stroke a man’s ego, love.”

Mycroft quirked his mouth and replied, “I could be stroking more,” nipping Greg’s ear, causing the older boy to quake, and instinctively spread his legs.

“I think I’d like that,” he responded softly.

Mycroft reached down between Greg’s pajama bottoms and took the older boy’s prick in his hand. “No pants love, very naughty” he mused.

“Mm, I know,” Greg purred, “no pants makes doing this easier, though.” He aided Mycroft by tugging his own pyjamas down a little so his cock was freed.

Mycroft licked his lips and hummed, “God your cock is gorgeous,” he gently stroked, moving his thumb over the sensitive head to spread Greg’s precome.

Greg gasped and bucked his hips up into Mycroft’s hand at the contact “O-oh…that’s good.”

“You know, I think about you touching yourself when I sleep at night. Imagine you crying out my name, asking for more” he said into his ear, softly, picking up the pace of his strokes.

Greg let out a shaky moan and replied, “I do…all the time.”

“You cry out wishing you were in me?” the ginger teased, knowing how his lover got off on dirty talk.

Greg moaned louder and nodded again, “Or the o-other way around.”

Mycroft’s eyes went wide, “Me in you?” he asked in disbelief but continued teasing, “you want me to fuck your gorgeous bottom?”

Greg bit down on his lip but couldn’t quite hold back his panting noises of pleasure and nodded desperately. “Yes, you slamming into me over and over again.”

Mycroft approved of his boyfriend’s imagination. “I’d like that too, but first I’d open you with my tongue, tasting you” he whispered and ran a finger over Greg’s entrance.

Greg whined, his eyes closing as he tried to hold on just a little bit longer. “Close,” he gasped.

“Come for me Gregory,” he pleaded and increased the pressure around his lover’s length.

It only took a few more seconds before Greg cried “Myc, My, yes My,” came all over himself stomach and Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft stroked him through orgasm then bent to lick his lover clean. Greg couldn’t help moaning again as Mycroft cleaned him up. “Jesus, Myc…”

“Yes dear?” Mycroft asked with a smirk.

“You are the sexiest man in the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. It started as an RP and I added on to it. Oddly enough I found a good reference porn for this too!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at Oddree13


End file.
